hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
McKinley Jackson
The PoliticiansNo Wikipedia article on this subject were originators of Psychedelic soul (WP), sometimes known as "black rock". A blend of psychedelic rock and soul music in the late 1960s, it paved the way for the mainstream emergence of Funk music a few years later.J. S. Harrington, Sonic Cool: the Life Death of Rock 'n' Roll (Milwaukiye, MI: Hal Leonard Corporation, 2002), ISBN 0-634-02861-8, pp. 249-50. In addition to his many other The Politicians featuring McKinley Jackson,Thunder: A Legendary Adventures oworks, f a Motown Bassman https://books.google.com/books?id=4uFZXo2OAFcC See also * Wikipedia:Payne & Pleasure The album was produced by Mckinley Jackson. The album consists of four songs co-written by Lamont Dozier's brother]] * Wikipedia:Time Is Running Out (album) Out is uneven but does have its moments". "Time Is Running Out" (McKinley Jackson, Sharon Jones) - 5:52 "Takin' It to the Streets" (Michael McDonald) * [[Wikipedia:Proof of Youth of Funky 4 + 1) - 4:01 Written by: The Go! Team / Charles Hearndon, McKinley Jackson, Melvin Griffin, Ruth Copeland / Ronald Greene, Taharqa Aleem, Tunde 7 KB (685 words) - 20:40, 2 June 2013 * Wikipedia:Ruth Copeland contribute to the self-titled album released by The Politicians featuring McKinley Jackson. She co-wrote the album's opening track, 'Psycha-Soula-Funkadelic' * Wikipedia:Hot Wax Records Greatest Hits - Various Artists 1972 HA-711 - The Politicians featuring McKinley Jackson - The Politicians 1972 HA-712 - 100 Proof - 100 Proof (Aged in Soul) * Wikipedia:Get as Much Love as You Can "ASAP (As Soon As Possible)" (McKinley Jackson, Shirley Jones) 4:16 "Let's Be Friends First (Then Lovers)" (McKinley Jackson, Shirley Jones) 5:26 "The Worl * [On (High Inergy album) "I'm a Believer" (Narada Michael Walden) - 3:50 "It Was You Babe" (McKinley Jackson/Angelo Bond/Barbara Mitchell) - 5:04 The following information comes Let Me Live in Your Life Bill Murphy) [3:30 "Fly Away (To My Wonderland)" (Lamont Dozier, McKinley Jackson) 4:06 "Dark Storm on the Horizon" (Barry Goldberg, Gerry Goffin) 2 KB (140 words) - 21:21, 7 July 2013 The Jones Girls (album) Me Love You" (Dexter Wansel, Cynthia Biggs) 4:53 "Show Love Today" (McKinley Jackson, Shirley Jones, Valorie Jones, Bernice Frazier) 3:52 "You Gonna Make 4 KB (259 words) - 09:02, 16 February 2015 Wanted (Bow Wow album) "Go" samples "Treat 'em Right" performed by Chubb Rock, and written McKinley Jackson, Robert Simpson, Melvin Steals and Howard Thompson. "Is That You (P 11 KB (855 words) - 10:27, 4 March 2015 Back on the Streets (Tower of Power album) percussion Richard Evans – producer Jim Gaines – engineer, mixing McKinley Jackson – producer Cheryl Jeffries – vocals The Jones Girls – backing vocals 4 KB (364 words) - 18:44, 10 December 2013 African Violet (album) Sonny Burke – electric piano (tracks 1 & 4-7), piano (tracks 2 & 3) McKinley Jackson (tracks 2, 4 & 7), Michael Boddicker (tracks 3, 5 & 6) – synthesizer 3 KB (228 words) - 22:06, 27 October 2013 The Best of Freda Payne Perry, General Johnson, William Weatherspoon, Raynard Miner Arrangers: McKinley Jackson, H.B. Barnum, Tony Camillo Recording & Mixing: Lawrence T. Horn, Barney 3 KB (124 words) - 16:50, 5 September 2014 Proof (rapper) was born to Sharallene "Pepper" Holton, a single mother. His father, McKinley Jackson, was a music producer who left to pursue his career prior to Holton's 15 KB (1,625 words) - 22:33, 7 March 2015 Richard "Popcorn" Wylie Extrasensory Perception, for ABC Records in 1974, working with arrangers McKinley Jackson and Gene Page. Two singles were released from the album in 1975, "Lost 8 KB (777 words) - 16:30, 21 June 2013 Maggot Brain Vocals: George Clinton, Tawl Ross Trombone: McKinley Jackson Bongos: Eddie "Bongo" Brown Jaw Harp: James W. Jackson The music is a bizarre mix of music and 12 KB (1,051 words) - 10:49, 19 January 2015 Contact (Freda Payne album) Perry, William Weatherspoon, and Ronald Dunbar Arrangers: H.B. Barnum, McKinley Jackson and Tony Camillo Engineers: Lawrence T. Horn, Barney Perkins Album 6 KB (323 words) - 00:45, 9 March 2015 Don't Quit Your Day Job! Mills) "Pretty Little Sexy Mama" – 3:22 (Lamont Dozier, Darren Henson, McKinley Jackson, Mills, Keith Pelzer, James Reddick) Contains a sample from "Trying 6 KB (529 words) - 17:52, 28 November 2014 Americano (2005 film) Joshua Jackson, Leonor Varela, Timm Sharp, Ruthanna Hopper, and Dennis Hopper. It was written and directed by Kevin Noland. Chris McKinley (Jackson) is 4 KB (450 words) - 00:13, 11 February 2015 Madvillainy contains samples from “That Ain’t the Way You Make Love”, written by McKinley Jackson and Reginald Dozier and performed by Z.Z. Hill. ”Eye” contains samples Citations Category:Soul music genres Category:Psychedelia Category:Psychedelic music Category:Psychedelic rock Category:Protest music Category:Psychedelic soul Category:Funk